Markiert Wilden
by yatinga
Summary: Era su doceavo verano y Gilbert trotaba por el bosque como un salvaje en dirección de la casa de su padre.Por fin iban a nombrarle aprendiz de hechicero y adulto oficial.Pero las cosas se torcieron.Y todo se llenó de sangre.Ahora su padre estaba muerto y debía viajar a un lejano lugar en busca de venganza.Luchar por su vida y proteger su corazón será su misión más difícil. Prusia.


Corría como si le fuera la vida en ello, esquivando los troncos caídos de la ribera y derrapando por el lodo de la orilla con la inmensa suerte de no caerse. Apartó el flequillo platinado de su frente y rió fuerte, sintiendo su respiración agitada y la emoción de la caza derramandose por sus venas. Con cada paso escuchaba su corazón latir rápidamente y eso le hacía sentir más vivo y con más ganas de seguir corriendo.

-¡Gilbert, espera!- oyó el infantil lamento entre jadeos y rió de nuevo, girando la cabeza para ver a un niño que no llegaba a los nueve años, de cabello rubio y ojos azules corriendo tras él a trompicones.-¡Gilbert!

-¡Date prisa, Ludwig!-fijó sus ojos rojizos en los angustiados del pequeño y soltó una carcajada que le quemó la garganta, disfrutando de la queja muda que en cuanto pararan se haría real.

-¡Gilbert!- él conocía ese tono, faltaba poco para que el niño empezase a llorar.-¡Gilbert, para! ¡Gilbert!

-¡Vale, vale! ¡Eres un quejica, Lud!-aminoró la marcha hasta pararse y dejó que le alcanzara. El rubio estaba resollando y tenía cara de querer arrancarle un pie para asegurarse de que no saliera corriendo de nuevo. Meneó la cola lobuna que salía de su espalda baja contra el rostro del niño y este se la apartó a manotazos.

-¡Gilbert! ¡Déjame en paz!-frunció el ceño y miró al más alto con molestia, golpeándole el brazo y dirigiéndose hacia la ribera que acababan de pasar para beber algo de agua.

-¡Es que no se puede jugar contigo!- sonrió mostrando sus caninos colmillos y se acercó al otro metiendo la cabeza directamente en el agua para quitarse el sudor. Cuando sintió que la cara se le congelaba por el frío salió para coger aire y sin darse cuenta se quedó mirando la imagen que el líquido le regresaba.

Gilbert tenía una altísima autoestima, pero ver su reflejo en el agua a veces le molestaba. Observó atentamente sus ojos rojos, el pelo blanco y esas estúpidas orejas de perro que le salían de la cabeza como un par de esponjosos mechones y sintió la misma rabia de siempre.

Agitó la cola blanca con molestia y miró al chico a su lado, deseando ser un humano normal y corriente, sin parecer un animal salvaje o un copo blanco en medio de la espesura del bosque, ya que también le enojaba ser albino.

Maldijo a su padre por ser hechicero de la tribu donde vivían, o por ser un estúpido brujo loco que experimentó con su mujer embarazada para ver que ocurría. Sí, mejor por lo segundo. Le tuvo que tocar de progenitor a un chalado fanático de los perros al que le gustaba jugar con un bebé nonato.

No es que odiara a su padre, pero el hecho de transformarle en una especie de híbrido blanco y mostruoso tampoco le agrebaba puntos a su favor, puesto que sus primeros diez años de vida habían sido un asco y el panorama no pintaba mejor para la década siguiente.

-¡Eh, vuelve de las nubes!-despertó de su ensimismamiento cuando el rubio le tiró de una oreja y Gilbert sintió ganas de aullar, lloriquear y arrancarle la mano de un mordisco con sus afilados colmillos todo a la vez.

-¡Eh!-gruñó mostrando los dientes y lanzándole un amago de zarpazo que provocó la liberación de su sensible oreja. Miró a Ludwig con enfado y le golpeó fuertemente con la cola, arrojándolo de cabeza al río como venganza. Cuando el menor consiguió sacar la cabeza del agua, Gilbert ya se estaba recolocando su taparrabos de piel y preparándose para salir corriendo como el semi-lobo incansable que era.-¿Qué no piensas salir de ahí? Tenemos prisa.

-Ya, claro. Mírame, estoy todo empapado. Y se me ha ensuciado la ropa.- se quejó Ludwig, intentando secar su propio taparrabos de alguna manera miertras el albino resoplaba.

-Sabes que mi padre siempre tiene encendido un fuego en su tienda.

-Y tú sabes que mi padre me prohíbe entrar a la tienda de tu padre. Estás muy mandón hoy.

-Yo no estoy de ninguna manera, simplemente eres un humano lento.-A Lugwig le molestaba que se refiriera a su persona como 'humano', ya que le recordaba que Gilbert no se aceptaba a sí mismo como un igual para con las personas de la tribu y eso le hacía enojar. Cuando fuera el jefe, convertiría a Gilbert en su segundo al mando y en el cazador principal, a ver quién se metía con el albino.

-Estás mandón porque estás emocionado.-replicó dándole una palmada en el pecho.

-Yo no estoy emocionado.

-Es tu duodécimo verano, es normal que estés así.-Gilbert maldijo entre dientes porque sí estaba emocionado, pero vamos, ¿quién no lo estaría cuando van a hacerte una ceremonia para tu entrada a la madurez y otra extra para comenzar el aprendizaje de hechicero? Era lo que siempre había querido, aprender la magia de su padre para poder deshacerde de esos estúpidos rasgos perrunos que cubrían su cuerpo.

-Estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí parados.-dijo como única respuesta.-¿Estás preparado? Llegaré antes que tú.-y no más las palabras avandonaron su boca, se lanzó a la carrera como un loco, seguido a duras penas por el pequeño niño.

En cuanto arribaron el lugar donde quedaba oculta la cabaña del hechicero, escondida entre dos grandes robles y utilizando las ramas bajas entretejidas y los helechos circundantes como paredes y techo, Gilbert se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Arrugó la nariz, olisqueando el aire saturado de aromas vegetales y renegando por la asquerosa manía que tenía su padre de cultivar menta por todos lados.

-¿Gilbert, que…?

-Huele raro.-contestó secamente y Ludwig se acobardó un poco cuando vio la recelosa mirada que ocupaban los ojos rojos de su amigo. Gilbert estaba desconfiado porque el entorno en general le molestaba; había algo en el ambiente que olía como su padre pero no era su padre y eso comenzaba a irritarle. Alzó las orejas, atento, esperando oír algún conjuro murmurado entre dientes que hiciera que a su padre le salieran un par de cuernos de venado en la espalda y fin del problema.

Sin embargo, el entorno estaba callado, no cantaba ningún ave, no siseaban las serpientes, ni siquiera el viento silbaba entre las hojas caídas y marrones del suelo.

-Gilbert, ¿qué pasa?-susurró Ludwig apretado contra la espalda sudorosa del albino y sin estar realmente seguro de querer saber lo que ocurría.

Fue entonces la frase el detonante, porque justo en ese momento, el inconfundible olor ferroso de la sangre golpeó a Gilbert como un mazo y el estrepitosos sonido de un trueno retumbó por todo el bosque, haciendoles gritar de la sorpresa.

-¡Padre!- Gilbert se desprendió de Ludwig y le miró con urgencia.-¡Regresa al campamento y avísales! ¡Diles que no vengan!

-¡Pero, Gilbert,…!

-¡Regresa!-Empujó al chico lejos de sí y le miró amenazante. En lo único que podía pensar en ese momento era en el estúpido de su padre y el maldito conjuro que había hecho estallar su casa como una brasa sin llama. Sin siquiera mirar si el niño le hizo caso o se quedó parado, se lanzó contra la cortina que hacía de puerta y entró desesperado por encontrar a su padre.

La estancia quedaba iluminada por una hoguera grande en el centro, cuyo humo escapaba por un tragaluz entre las ramas. Eso no le interesaba, pues tras la nube que se desprendía del fuego vislumbró una silueta oscura que se desprendía en virutas por el aire y se volvía a formar al instante. La figura se revolvió como si sufriera un espasmo y se enroscó sobre sí misma hasta desaparecer etre chillidos de agudos imposibles y convulsiones, dejando en su lugar un cuerpo que cayó al suelo, inerte.

-¡Padre!-Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Gilbert estaba sobre ese cuerpo, agitando sus ropajes de piel, arrancándoselos y comprobando si tenía pulso aunque el olor a muerte ya plagara la estancia.-¡Padre! ¡Despierta!- Golpeó el pecho del hombre y acercó la cabeza, desesperado por oír unicamente un palpitar, solo pedía uno.

Soltó un alarido, notando sus mejillas húmedas y algo sacudir dolorosamente su torso que le quitó la respiración. Gritó hasta que sintió que no le quedaba voz, y cuando no pudo expresar su dolor de otra manera simplemente se limitó a llorar atizando al suelo hasta que sus puños sangraron.

Cuando finalmente sintió que se moría, algo aferró su nuca con violencia y se vio arrastrado sobre el cadaver con un grito aterrador. Las cuencas vacías del rostro que una vez fue su padre le miraban fijamente y su boca elaboraba una sonrisa de amplitud imposible para un humano normal. Gilbert pataleó intentando liberarse, gruñó, perjuró y rasguñó todo lo que pudo, pero esa mano le seguía sosteniendo como una presa, tirando de sus cabellos blancos hasta hacerle llorar.

Alzó la mirada, dispuesto a suplicar por su vida si fuera necesario pero la otra mano se lanzó velozmente contra su frente en una palmada ardiente que le hizo implorar la muerte. Su visión se tornó roja como la sangre, los ojos le quemaban y tenía claro que si seguía así su cabeza implosionaría del sufrimiento imposibre que estaba recibiendo sin compasión. Finalmente su cuerpo se paralizó, vio todo negro y cayó al suelo.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró en un universo blanco, sin cielo, ni suelo, ni ningún límite visible. Gilbert se levantó, temblando, y se llevó las manos a la cara con rapidez, examinando su cuerpo con la certeza de que estaba muerto.

Tocó su pecho como último recurso y sintió ganas de atravesarse en dos cuando no notó ni oyó ningún latido. Boqueó en busca de aire porque creía que se estaba ahogando y se dejó caer donde suponía que estaba el suelo, con las manos sobre la cabeza y derramando gruesas lágrimas por sus orbes rojas.

-¿…Dónde estoy?-recordó que su padre solía hablar de un lugar llamado La Ribera, donde los espíritus de los difuntos aguardaban al guía que los llevaría al gran Río del Cielo. Miró esperanzado hacia los lados, buscando a esa persona que salvaría su alma, y tambíen hacia arriba y abajo, deseando encontrar si podía un resquicio del Río del Cielo, pero solo halló blanco y más blanco.

-_Es interesante que preguntes eso._

Gilbert se levantó de golpe, buscando ansioso a la persona que había hablado, pero seguía sin haber nada más que un lechoso entorno que no le decía nada.-¿Dónde estás?

-_Aquí._-pero por más que la voz dijera, Gilbert no era capaz de localizarla.

-¡No te veo! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Aparece!-podía ser que estuviera incluso retando al guía, que podía decidir en cualquier momento llevarlo al Barranco de Nubes, el lugar opuesto al Río del Cielo, donde los venados cazan a los depredadores con lanzas y flechas y los humanos son devorados por los cuervos, pero Gilbert sentía que le estaban viendo la cara y eso le mosqueaba más allá de la salvación de su espíritu.

-_Claro que no puedes verme._

-Aparece entonces.

-_No comprendo a lo que te refieres, yo ya estoy aquí._

_-_Quiero verte.

-_¿Quieres que adopte una forma que tus ojos sean capaces de reconocer?_-la voz sonó ingénua y Gilbert tenía cada vez más claro que se estaban riendo de él.

-Haz lo que te de la gana, pero quiero verte.

Gilbert dio una vuelta completa sobre si mismo, y cuando regresó al punto de partida, deseando partirle la cara a la voz graciosilla que le estaba tomando el pelo, se topó cara a cara con un gigantesco venado de kilométricos cuernos blancos que se fundían con el entorno y un grueso y peludo cuerpo marrón. Gilbert casi gritó del susto y se alejó del animal con sus pulgares entrelazados en gesto de protección contra los malos espíritus porque se había dado cuenta de que la criatura no tenía ojos, sino unas grandes cavidades que sangraban líquido negro y larvas oscuras.

Cuando quisó salir corriendo, el hocico del animal metamorfoseó en un borrón oscuro, sostenía una maléfica sonrisa de dientes torcidos y amarillentos que bramaron una orden en un idioma desconocido y los cuernos, ahora transformados en serpientes blancas de ojillos negros, lo atraparon y le envolvieron en un capullo del que solo escapaba su cabeza.

-¡Suéltame!

-_Te he estado buscando, Erkoren._

-No me llamo….-pero en cuanto quiso pronunciar la palabra, esta se borró de su mente y se encontró balbuceando cosas sin sentido.-¿Que…?

-_Los de vuestro lugar no podeís hablar nuestra lengua, Erkoren; es una regla que Ursprung Alle dictaminó hace millones de años, antes de que el río fuera río y que las criaturas como tú habitasen el Abgrund. Te he estado buscando.-_insistió, acercado al chico contra la mancha negra y maleable que se suponía era su cara.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-jadeó Gilbert, con la lengua pastosa y la mente fundida en una masa pegajosa incapaz de relacionar pensamientos. Tragó saliva cuando en medio del borrón aparecieron dos esferas amarillas con un núcleo verde que mutaba colores y mareaban su visión, sumiéndole en un estado de semi vigilia irritante que le puso de mal humor.-Sueltame…

-_Te quiero a ti, Erkoren-_la voz sonó infantil, feliz y Gilbert quiso escupir hacia esos ojos que habían desarrollado una aterradora pupila blanca.-_Pero no puedo conseguirte._- el tono zumbó lamentable en sus oidos, tan triste que deseó llorar, como si su pecho fuera estrujado por un anhelo imposible que le destazara en desesperados fragmentos.

-Ya me tienes.-siseó, cerrando los ojos y dejando caer hacia atrás la cabeza. Las serpientes le sacudieron y se vio obligado a volver a mirar a aquella criatura, repugnado porque acababa de descubrir que estaba salivando algo viscoso y gris que olía fatal, sorprendiéndose porque el fluido no caía al suelo, sino que goteaba hasta el infinito y se perdía en la blacura del entorno.

-_No, no. Te tengo ahora, pero esto no es para siempre, estamos en tu mente, Erkoren._

A Gilbert no le dio tiempo de sorprenderse puesto que la mácula negra se desfiguró y recolocó en un rostro de brillantes ojos azules, pelo rubio y una estructura extraña sobre su nariz, que sostenía dos piezas transparentes que reflejaban la luz. Esa nueva cara esbozó una sonrisa de impolutos dientes blancos y acarició la cara de Gilbert con un dedo envuelto en cuero marrón.

-Si es mi mente, yo puedo manejarla.-susurró algo confuso y el chico frente a él rió.

-_No puedes, Erkoren. Es tu mente, pero estamos en Aussparung, esta es mi tierra en tu mente. Soy yo quien controla._

-Libérame.

-_Voy a poseerte. Tú tienes algo que yo quiero y voy a conseguirlo._-la voz se volvió oscura y amenazante, y retumbaba por todo el lugar, haciendo doler la cabeza de Gilbert.-_Y lo tienes aquí dentro._

Gilbert vio la mano, ahora más parecida a una mano con garras muy similar a la suya, acercarse a su pecho mientras comenzaba a brillar incandescente. Notó el tacto caliente contra su piel y dejó salir un alarido, sintiendo que se fundía contra el contacto. Gritó y no dejó de ver en ningún momento la espeluznate sonrisa que lucía esa criatura endemoniada.

Cuando por fin pudo volver a respirar sin que su garganta se desgarrara, estaba tirado en el suelo y la criatura, con unos calzones oscuros de piel curtida, una lanza de roble en su mano y sin la rara extructura sobre su cara le miraba atentamente como si fuera un juguete nuevo.

-_Tienes que encontrarme, Erkoren. Para que pueda obtener lo que deseo._

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó aterrorizado.

-_Las criaturas de Abgrund me llaman Nichts. Es un nombre que vosotros sí podeis pronunciar._-se burló.

-Voy a matarte.-sentenció Gilbert, con la mente enfocada en que esa cosa había matado a su padre. Y se vengaría.

-_Cuando estés listo, pon la mano sobre tu marca, Erkoren. Estaré esperándote._- Nichts le tendío un recipiente cerrado y transparente que contenía un líquido tornasol borboteante. Sonrío al albino y se despidió con la mano, deseándole suerte mientras imitaba el gesto de protección que Gilbert había hecho al principio.


End file.
